movies and school
by Prince Liam Kirby
Summary: sorokuXD i loves it movies and popcorn hmmm and rated m for later chappies happy reads my first fanfic so be nice
1. movies and popcorn

CHAPTER 1: feelings

"Sora wake up your gonna be late "he said in his cheery voice "come on" he yelled

"Alright im up im up god your worst than kiari on a good day" sora said

"Well let's go we only have an hour" roxas said

"Fine im coming " he said getting up

"Ok im gonna go get breakfast what do you want?"He asked

"Some pancakes" sora said before going into the bathroom for a shower

Roxas went downstairs and made breakfast for him and sora when roxas was done eating he went upstairs for the car keys since they were taking sora's car to school today he grabbed the keys off sora's dresser as sora came in without clothes or a towel on

"Roxas ill be down in a minute ok" sora said going to his dresser for some clothes

"Alright" roxas said blushing then running down to the garage and starting the car

Sora snickered under his breath as he got some clothes on and went to the car he hopped in the driver's side and turned on the radio they drove to school listening to bring me to life by evanescence

When they got to school roxas hopped out of the car and went to hang out with namine and xion since they were early while sora went to kiari and riku roxas had a boring day at school and couldn't wait to get home since it was a Friday and almost the last week of senior year

Roxas and sora were twins but didn't look or act the same sora had deep chocolate brown hair whereas roxas had blonde hair sora was muscled and tanned and roxas was pale and slightly muscled and roxas actually tried in school sora just played around but somehow managed to still pass

The finale bell rang and roxas ran to his locker put away his stuff grabbed his bag and went to sora's car were sora was waiting roxas got in the car and they drove home in silence when they got home sora asked roxas if he wanted to watch a movie with him later roxas jumped at the opportunity and went to finish his homework before coming downstairs to watch the movie with sora after about ten minutes of arguing they decided to watch Friday the thirteenth sora popped the movie in as roxas came back with a big bowl of popcorn and they sat on the couch and roxas put the bowl of popcorn in between his legs they watched the movie for awhile when sora reached over and grabbed


	2. hot night

AUTHORS NOTES: second chappie hopes you like things get hot and in more than one way;)

Roxas: (stares)what do you mean by that

ME: exactly what it says

Sora: O.O whoa

Me: what you no likey

Roxas and sora: we never said that!

Me: anyways one with the story

-the popcorn in between roxas's legs and ate it roxas almost blushed at how close sora was to his crotch and excused himself to upstairs

Sora just said "hurry back"

Roxas ran upstairs and took off all his clothes except his boxers then runs back downstairs and sits on the couch with the popcorn in between his legs again sora looked at his brother like ummmm then roxas said

"What it's hot out tonight and I feel comfortable like this"

"Oh im sorry " he said then he got up and took off his shirt and pants throwing them over to the side

"Your right it's hot out and it's comfortable "sora said roxas tried not to stare at his brother they watched all the way to the end of the movie when sora reached for the last of the popcorn and missed grabbing roxas's cock through his boxers instead

"SORA" roxas screamed

"…..sorry roxas I didn't mean to grab you" sora said blushing after noticing that roxas was hard

"Whatever" roxas said trying to hide the fact he was hard but failing

"Hey roxas its nothing to be ashamed of we all get hard sometimes for different reasons" sora said smiling

"Yea well I bet you've never been turned on after being touched by a guy" roxas said before running upstairs

"Roxas" sora yelled before running after him "roxas open the door"

"No " roxas said

"Come on open up roxas I just want to talk" sora said

"Fine" roxas said opening the door a bit sora walked in and asked

"Roxas are you ok?"

"Yea….I guess" he replied

"Ok …..Um roxas can I ask you a question"

"Yea …what is it?" roxas asked

"Are you…gay?"Sora asked

"What no of course not" roxas said lying to sora

"oh….well I am" sora said "I thought I'd let you know"

"WHAT" roxas said stunned

"I..SAID….I AM GAY" sora said slowly

"Umm sora I am gay to I just thought you wouldn't want to have a gay brother" he said

"Nonsense I don't care if you're straight bi or gay you're my brother" sora said

"Umm I have a question sora do you like me?" roxas asked his heart pumping wildly

"Yea" sora whispered

"Well I like you to" roxas said "do you"

"Yea" sora said a bit louder

"Alright" roxas said taking off his boxers then sora took off his sora's cock was about eight inches while roxas's was about seven and a half

"You ready" sora asked roxas while getting on his knees

"Yea" roxas replied taking a breath when sora's mouth enveloped his cock his mouth was so warm and felt so good roxas wanted more

"Mngh sora more" he moaned as sora took more in his mouth bobbing his head on his cock roxas could feel the orgasm swelling in his body and said

"Sora ..Ngh..Im c Cumming" he screamed as his orgasm hit sora tried to swallow it but it hit so fast it caused him to choke and he pulled out and got most of it on his face

"Oh god…sora that….was great" roxas said panting

"Yea well now it's your turn" sora said as he stood up and roxas got on his knees he took sora's cock in his mouth and started sucking lightly sora moaned for more and roxas sucked harder making sora moan louder roxas took more in until he was deepthroating him this mad sora go over the edge and he screamed

"Roxas ..im cu Cumming" he came in roxas's mouth and roxas drank most of it but there was so much it spilled out of his mouth

"Oh god roxas….you were right…that was incredible" sora panted

"yea we should do it again later" said roxas before climbing into bed "night sora" he said "night Roxy" he replied

-did you like it hate it? Please review please no hating if you don't like don't read I mean god why would you read it if you didn't like it

Sora: well we are hot

Roxas: yea they like us for our looks

Me: yes but your MINE! They can only read about you thanks for readingXD


End file.
